


Consequences

by lgbthozier



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Tragic Romance, first aid kit makes an appearance, its based on one of the first scenes, john wick 3 spoilers maybe?, no dogs :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbthozier/pseuds/lgbthozier
Summary: John Wick has been declared excommunicado, and in his final hour of safety he comes to you, a shopkeeper.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this as soon as i left the theater so tell me what y’all think
> 
> find my socials here —> https://ameliapanics.carrd.co/

John Wick is running through Manhattan in the pouring rain. His last hour of safety is slipping away, and fast—soon he will be hunted like never before, and more restless than ever in his life.

But first: a final favor in his hour of need.

John knocks frantically at the door of your run-down shop, clutching the fresh stab wound near his shoulder. He felt the hot rush of blood oozing across his skin, seeping into his clothing, and drying in its place. The injured man continued banging against the door until, finally, your annoyed voice called out and swung it open. “Can’t you see, we’re closed—“ You froze at the sight of the bleeding man standing before you. “John? You shouldn’t be here, you’re—“

“ _Excommunicado_ , I know. But I need your help now, please.”

“John, you know I’m not supposed to do this.”

“You can. There’s still time left,” he emphasized, flashing his watch, “so please do me one last favor.” His eyes were sincere and pleading, and your doubts seemed nonexistent in that moment. John was your friend, and someone you had loved dearly for as long as you’ve known him—how could you possibly say no?

Stepping aside and carefully pulling him through the door and into the back room, you locked the door shut and got to work. You retrieved your first aid kit and cleaned up the wound as best as you could. He asked you how it looked. “It’s deep,” you said, “it brushed against the artery.” You began stitching the wound, being careful to not shake too much. 

“The time,” John said in a worried tone. Looking back at the clock on the wall, you realized there were only ten minutes left until the bounty on your friend’s head was open. Cursing under your breath, you directed John to finish up himself while you found some medication for him and a clean shirt to wear. When you returned to the room, John had just finished stitching himself up. You handed him the shirt and meds, and he thanked you as he stood up.

Looking down at you, he gave a small, almost apologetic, smile as he retrieved a coin from his pocket. “I should have given this to you at the door,” he claimed. You gave a hopeless attempt at rejecting the coin, in case he ever needed it, but John insists. You place the coin in your pocket and turn back to him, eyes watering as you spoke. “I’ll miss you, John Wick. I wish you luck.” John seems a bit surprised when you carefully wrap your arms around him. After a moment, though, he wrapped his arms around your body as he traced gentle circles onto your back.

“Five minutes,” he said sadly. You shut your eyes for a moment in an effort to will the tears away, then pulled back to face John.

“You should go now. Run and don’t look back.” Wick nodded, his brows drawn in thought as he made no move to step away. Instead, he leaned his forehead against yours, and for a moment you forgot that he was ever leaving in the first place; the minutes ticking by were nearly up, yet neither of you seemed to care. He kissed you once on the nose, then again on your mouth. Even with the seconds flying by, he was slow and careful with his touch; gentler than you had ever known him to be. You leaned forward enough to kiss him one last time, a tenderhearted goodbye before you glanced at the time on his watch. “Time’s up, John.”

In all the years you had known him, the man known as Baba Yaga had never seemed so small. But when he pulled back with an impossible sadness in his eyes, he was fragile; the slightest touch and he would shatter. John took a deep breath and a hardened expression settled over his features, although the softness in his eyes remained. “Thank you, for everything.” You nodded, willing a smile towards him before he left your shop.

“Stay safe, John. You’ll know where to find me when the time comes.”

The hit man turned to you one last time, a pained look in his eyes, before he swung the door open and disappeared.

You retrieved the coin from your pocket and rolled it across your fingers. Your gaze remained stuck on the door until the sound of his footsteps ceased their rhythm in your ears.


End file.
